plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
All-Star (PvZ: BfN)
|flavor text = All-Stars are the zombie team defender. They can provide dummy shields for safe firing, or suppresing fire to keep enemies at bay. }} All-Star is a playable Zombie class in Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. He is a Defend class. Description In-game description All-Stars are the zombie team defender. They can provide dummy shields for safe firing, or suppressing fire to keep enemies at bay. Primary Weapon All-Star's primary weapon is the Football Cannon, which fires footballs that deal 8 damage each (10 for crits) and fires at a rate of 600 RPM (rounds per minute). All-Star is slower and cannot jump while firing the Football Cannon. To compensate for this, it has infinite ammo (firing for too long can cause it to overheat though). After overheating, All-Star cannot fire the Football Cannon for a short amount of time. There is a short delay before and after firing as the Football Cannon needs to spin up/stop spinning. Abilities Upgrades }} Related achievement Strategies With All-Star is the zombie team tank, as he has the most health out of all the zombies (besides a Z-Mech or a docked Space Station). All-Star excells at defending objectives with his high health and Dummy Shield. The Football Cannon can do excellent damage, especially at a close to mid-range, but do remember that it takes about a second for All-Star to charge the cannon and begin firing. All-Star functions great on his own or with a group. His high health and great power means he will win most 1-on-1 scenarios, and his Dummy Shield is great at protecting teammates. Combining the upgrades Health Regeneration and Health Regeneration Delay make for a great combo on All-Star. With them, if he starts to become injured, he can quickly hide or take cover in a Dummy Shield and regenerate all of his health very quickly, allowing him to swiftly get back into action. Supercharged Football Coolant is also a good choice, especially in Graveyard Ops, as it allows him to take out hoardes of enemies without worrying about the weapon overheating as quickly. All-Star performs exceptionally well in Graveyard Ops as a defender of the Grave-O-Matic. His high rate of fire and damage output allow him to easily take out groups of weaker enemies, and can put heavy pressure on larger singular enemies such as bosses. Dummy Shield can defend the Grave-O-Matic from ranged attacks, though it is ineffective against Weeds as they will attack the Dummy itself, destroying the shield rather quickly. Imp Punt can do large damage to groups, such as those attacking the Grave-O-Matic. Sprint Tackle is effective in knocking back singular strong threats such as Citrons. Overall, All-Star performs best when he sticks close to the Grave-O-Matic to defend. Against Proceed against All Star with extreme caution. He has a decently powerful primary weapon, Imp Punt and Sprint Tackle to devastate Plants at close range, and his Dummy Shield to hold ground and protect himself as well as his teammates from long-range attacks. Essentially, All Star is a very difficult target, with his powerful tools and higher than average health, but he doesn’t fare particularly well against groups of plants. He relies on his allies to dispel groups, as his Imp Punt isn’t the best at crowd control due to its unpredictable physics. Typically, it’s best to attack an All Star with a group of plants backing you up, especially if you’re a small, weak plant like Acorn or Nightcap. All in all, All Star can be quite dangerous to attack head on, due to his close-range dominance, but his weaknesses become glaring when attacked by a group. Tips & Tricks *Sprint Tackle is effective when being hit by Fung Fu. Chances are you will either hit the Night Cap and knock it away (or possibly vansquish it), or you will escape the center of the attack. Balancing changes October 2019 Patch * * * * December 2019 Patch * * * * * * * January 2020 patch * Decreased velocity and drag distance of Football Cannon ** Decreased projectile speed from 620 m/s (2034.12 ft/s) to 480 m/s (1574.8 ft/s) * Increased recoil of Football Cannon ** Increased minimum spread angle from 0.15 to 0.22 ** Increased maximum spread angle from 2.2 to 2.75 ** Decreased spread increase per shot from 4.7 to 4.65 ** Increased minimum horizontal recoil increase per shot while unzoomed from -0.1 to -0.185 ** Increased maximum horizontal recoil increase per shot while unzoomed from 0.1 to 0.185 ** Decreased minimum moving gun sway angle while unzoomed from 0.5 to 0.25 ** Decreased maximum moving gun sway angle while unzoomed from 1.85 to 1.2 ** Decreased minimum base gun sway angle while unzoomed from 0.25 to 0 ** Decreased maximum base gun sway angle while unzoomed from 0.75 to 0.4 ** Increased vertical recoil increase per shot from 0.02 to 0.035 ** Increased minimum horizontal recoil increase per shot while zoomed from -0.1 to -0.185 ** Increased maximum horizontal recoil increase per shot while zoomed from 0.1 to 0.185 ** Decreased first shot recoil multiplier from 2.5 to 1.8 * Decreased Football Cannon damage from 8 to 7 * Sprint Tackle refresh doesn’t start until ability is done *Dummy Shield ** Increased cooldown time from 25 seconds to 30 seconds Gallery HD All-Star BfN.png|All-Star's full body BfN Background - All-Star (PC).jpg|Background for PC BfN Background - All-Star (Mobile).jpg|Background for mobile Pvz-text-embed-image-zombie-04.png|All-Star on the official website Perk_RoleIcon_Hero_AllStar.png|His icon Category:Playable characters Category:Character class Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville zombies Category:Defend class Category:Zombies